


New Guy

by justsomejerk



Series: Let Alex Manes bang the hot guy 2k20 (aka Alex + Forest) [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex gets a new beau, Background Jenna/Maria and Kyle/Isobel, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Jealous!Michael, Let Alex Manes bang the hot guy 2k20, M/M, Maria and Kyle are Good Bros, Minor Injuries, Past Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Written Pre-S2, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/pseuds/justsomejerk
Summary: Alex thought he and Michael were finding their way back to each other, slowly but surely.And that's when he met Forest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first in what will probably be a series of Alex finding a new boyfriend to love him deeply, because he's lived a miserable life and he deserves to be adored for the flawed, lovely person he is.

The plan was the same. Be there for Michael, build a solid foundation so they might eventually be together again. Truly become friends, even if Alex hadn’t intended that statement to be taken quite so literally when he first blurted it out.

And the plan was fine. When he and Michael were alone in the bunker or in the car on the way to a new Project Shepherd location, they were almost friendly. They learned small details about one another they’d never taken the time to learn before. There were little moments when hands brushed against one another or they locked eyes for too long, and in those seconds, Alex was convinced he and Michael would be okay. They would recover from all the turmoil and the pain and the brief heart-breaking flirtation with his best friend, and it would be them, together, until the end.

And then he met Forest.

He was former Army, but he had dealings with Jesse Manes in the past and always had a hunch there was something off about him. That’s what he told Alex the day they met. Despite having been diagnosed with brain damage from the complications of his “accidental” barbiturates overdose, Jesse Manes slipped out of the hospital without being seen two days before and Alex was on a rampage. Maria and Kyle rushed in after him as he came charging into the office of the man’s private investigation agency, newly opened just down the street from the Crashdown. Like a missile with a set target, he went straight to the olive-skinned man from the photos and shoved him up against a wall with a steely threat in case he refused to talk. Alex caught a glimpse of something heated in the other man’s eyes, but he didn’t bother taking a moment to consider the implications. He was angry, and in the absence of his father, someone needed to feel the consequences of that anger. Might as well be the guy whose name appears on multiple encrypted files referencing a secure facility by the name of Whitehaven.

It turns out Jesse tried unsuccessfully to recruit Forest a few years back for said new facility and, even while only providing vague information, he had unknowingly tipped Forest off to the existence of aliens. He’d been doing his own private research ever since to ascertain who was most needed protecting, the humans or the aliens.

After sharing everything he knew, he was quickly welcomed into the circle of trust and became affectionately known as New Guy.

Well, _affection_ might be an exaggeration when it comes to Michael. Forest’s mere presence seemed to grate on his every last nerve - the man’s deep gravelly voice, his smooth confidence, his earnest conviction that protecting aliens like him was the right, moral thing to do. His easy laugh when Michael would angrily use his powers to move his drinks and pens when he wasn’t looking. Michael made no effort to mask his disgust with the way Forest always touched Alex’s arm when they hovered over laptops together. How Forest started putting flavours in Alex’s coffee and Alex actually _liked_ it, despite being adamantly against it when Michael made the suggestion.

It took time for Alex to notice how calming his presence was. How quickly he found himself comfortable in his presence, joking with him in the same ways he would joke with Kyle or Liz. How Forest could make him laugh even on the heels of getting shot at by a load of soldiers on his father’s command.

But even when he did notice, other things took precedence. There were lives to save. A secret alien hunting organization to disband.

And Michael. Still. There was still Michael.

Yet that sting he used to get when he noticed Michael and Maria exchanging loaded looks is gone now. When he shows up to their Scooby Gang meetings and they’re already huddled together, all he feels is a dull ache.

When Forest shows up at his door the day after he barely survives a close call with Kyle, Alex isn’t surprised. He’s even expecting it.

What he’s not expecting is his own response.

Alex answers the door with his crutch, something Forest has rarely seen during the few months they’ve known one another. He has a few cuts on his face and down his left arm.

Alex says nothing when he opens the door, just looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Forest stays where he is, letting his gaze intently study every injury visible on Alex’s body.

Alex sighs and breaks the silence. “I’ve experienced worse.” He half-shrugs as he says it.

“So have I; it still matters. Will you let me take care of you?”

“I don’t need-”

Forest doesn’t let him finish that thought. “I know you don’t need anyone to take care of you, Alex. That’s not what I asked. I asked if you would let me.”

Alex is caught off guard by that declaration. He thought he’d prepared himself to reject whatever Forest would offer. Sure, Alex thinks about him everyday. Most nights, too. He knows they could be something. He keeps hearing Kyle’s voice in his head, pushing him to accept what he wants instead of falling back on his classic martyr routine.

When Kyle was packing up his medical kit last night, he launched into his usual inquiries about when Alex was gonna fuck New Guy.

“You know he’s gonna come running over with those bedroom eyes of his when he hears you got injured.” Kyle quirks his eyebrows at his friend who had only just begrudgingly let himself be tucked him into bed, while simultaneously threatening to do unforgivable things to him if the doctor ever told anyone about it.

Alex rolls his eyes at Kyle. "And I’ll say no. I don’t have time for a personal life. We’ve got too much to handle right now.“

"You’re alive, Manes. That means you’ve got all the time you’ll ever have. Besides, he’s hot and smart and obviously gone on you. Bonus? He knows your entire family history already, so no awkward conversations about genocide necessary.”

His friend levels him with an unimpressed and potentially lethal expression, and Kyle chuckles loudly and throws a casual, “Think about it!” over his shoulder before letting himself out of the cabin.

“Alex?”

He snaps out of his reverie at the cautious tone of the man’s voice. Ducking his gaze, Alex slowly shuffles aside to allow him inside. He can’t stop himself from wincing when he puts too much pressure on his prosthetic.

He expects Forest to steer them towards the couch. Instead, he smoothly corners Alex against the living room wall, one gentle hand guiding Alex’s right hip and the other pressing up to a spot beside his left ear. Alex doesn’t speak; he just pushes the back of his head against the wall and watches the other man’s face as he gazes down at the small bruises and cuts dotting his arm. One hand lowers to gently stroke down his arm, and Alex’s breath hitches, ringing through the heavy silence looming over the cabin. Forest doesn’t look up, he just allows his fingertips to travel further, tracing a map along the scratches and scars, fresh and old, peppered along Alex’s arm.

Alex is no longer capable of coherent thought when the man lowers his head to place a kiss on a small cut inside the crook of his elbow.

When Forest looks up with a steady gaze, Alex is already teary-eyed. The other man’s dark brown eyes crinkle as he offers a reassuring smile and inclines his head to move closer. Alex can’t tear his eyes away from the man’s lips. But he can’t. He just can’t.

“I’m not ready.” He says it in a hurry, breathless, anxiety creasing his forehead.

Forest pauses, takes a deep breath and takes a few steps backwards, letting his arms fall by his sides. Tilting his head, he says, “I know.”

“Will you wait for me?” Alex almost flinches when he hears the desperation in his own voice, but instead he holds steady, faking the confidence he lacks. Forest’s gaze flicks from his eyes to his mouth to his forehead scar. A slow smile spreads across his face.

“If it means I get all of you instead of just the part that’s not waiting around for your angry cowboy, then yes. I will absolutely wait for you, Alex Manes.”

Alex isn’t particularly sentimental - not these days anyway - but he could swear his heart skipped an entire beat hearing those words.

Forest reached up and smoothed a lock of Alex’s hair away from his forehead as he stood stock-still, holding his breath. “I’ve got all the ingredients for chicken soup in my car. Go lay down - you’re clearly in pain, don’t deny it - and I’ll start making it.” After only a split-second of hesitation, he placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Alex watches him turn around and saunter out the door to his car, whistling on the way. God, he’s not even annoyed by this disgustingly attractive man _whistling_.

It might be time for a new plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest told him months ago he would wait for him. Alex is ready, but it takes some misunderstandings and friendly encouragement for him to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming in hot with more Forlex because Lubs requested it in her tags recently. Happy holidays!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Omg, Alex! New Guy is flirting with your friend so hard right now!”

Alex is startled out of his reverie at Liz’s excited declaration. He looks across the bar to where she and Max are staring, and sees Forest standing far too close to Alex’s visiting Air Force friend Omar by the bar. Inches shorter than both of them, Forest is smiling up at him and Omar has his whole body turned towards him, a familiar glint in his eye. Omar was one of the only queer friends Alex had made during his time serving overseas, and they’d spent more than a few wild vacations on leave at gay bars across Europe and the Middle East, Omar flirting wickedly with anyone who would have him while Alex would smirk from the sidelines as a dedicated wingman. Of course, his friend always made the time to spot the person Alex’s eyes lingered on a little too long and did his best to push him into pursuit. He succeeded more than he failed, even if Alex spent so many of those hookups longing to dig his fingers into familiar soft curls instead of whatever body he found himself pressed into.

But Alex doesn’t find himself longing for Michael anymore. It’s been four months since Forest made his feelings clear, and the longer they remain in their nebulous not-quite-just-friends state, the more Alex scares himself by falling for him more, while doing nothing about it. 

Well, not quite nothing. When they’re not texting memes and updates on their days and silly anecdotes that remind them of one another, they’re spending most of their time together. They even have set weekly routines - drinks with Maria, Liz and Jenna at the Wild Pony on Thursdays, where Alex is routinely mocked by the girls for constantly refilling Forest’s drinks without being asked, movie nights with Isobel and Kyle on Fridays, where Alex almost always champions Forest’s movies choices, despite not caring much for old film noir himself. He brings lunch to Forest’s office on Mondays, where he almost always dawdles longer than he needs to, asking questions about the latest case he’s gotten. He pretends to be fascinated with the kind of cases a small-town private investigator takes on just to stretch out the time he gets to spend with him. Forest spends a few nights a week on Alex’s pull-out couch after dinner together, never complaining about how uncomfortable he knows that couch to be. He walks Buffy whenever he is over, and Alex has gotten used to joking that she’s the only reason he spends so much time out in the middle of nowhere with him. 

Hell, they even recently spent a few afternoons at Sanders’, with Michael teaching Forest some basic car mechanics at his request and then had beers that only veered into awkward territory a handful of times. 

But Forest made it clear he didn’t want to be with Alex unless he had moved on completely from Michael, and though Alex knows in his heart he has, he’s been wanting to make sure things were perfect for when it finally happened. Forest deserved that - he didn’t want him to feel like a second choice. 

But now he is flirting with one of his closest military friends and he feels an unfamiliar sting of jealousy. He’s never been the jealous type. Not even when Michael and Maria briefly dated - that wasn’t jealousy, just raw, searing pain. But seeing someone else so close to the only man Alex can think about these days is sending red-hot flashes of irrational anger through his body.

“Oh, I think our boy is _ jealous,_” comes Jenna’s teasing voice from beside him.

Alex side-eyes her, attempting a lighthearted scowl when Liz, Max, Maria and Kyle join in on the laughter and teasing.

“I think it’s time you made a move, isn’t it?” Maria quirks her eyebrows in the direction of her bar and smiled at Alex. The sincerity underneath her soft nudging is enough to pull a smile out of him. In that moment, he feels a rush of gratitude that they’ve both worked so hard at rebuilding their friendship over the past few months. Despite the pain of it all, he’d missed her.

He doesn’t respond though, simply takes another sip of his beer and glances back over at the bar to watch their body language and torture himself with the knowledge he might have taken too long. Again.

_ First Michael, now him,_ he notes sourly as he watches Omar place a hand on Forest’s forearm and move closer to speak low into his ear.

At that, Alex shoves his chair back and stands. His friends are startled at his sudden movement, exchanging meaningful glances between themselves. Alex catches the look Maria and Kyle share before they both quickly stand alongside him.

Maria puts her arm around him and Kyle brushes his arm quickly as they herd him towards the other end of the bar, away from Forest and Omar.

“You guys don’t need to babysit me, I’m fine,” he grumbles.

Kyle gives him a dubious look. “You look like you might murder your friend over there, so no, dude. I think we’re gonna stick with you for awhile.” 

Alex rolls his eyes as he finishes his beer. Maria takes it from his hands with a knowing look and ducks behind the bar to grab a new round.

Kyle distracts Alex with chatter about their plans to binge-watch a new Star Trek series this Saturday until Maria returns with more drinks, leans against the bar across from them and asks, “Alex, can I ask why nothing has happened between you two? You talked about having feelings for each other months ago. I keep waiting for you to tell me that you guys have _ finally _ acted on it, but nothing!” She wraps one hand around his forearm and squeezes gently as she talks.

He looks to Kyle for help, but he only raises his eyebrows, encouraging Alex to respond.

He sighs and rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, it’s just..”

“Is it Michael?” her eyes are bright as she asks, tilting her head to the side. “I know we don’t talk about him much, but it would be okay. I’ve moved on and I know we’re strong enough now that we would fine regardless of what happens between you two.” Her hand has moved down his arm to tangle their fingers together. Her warm brown eyes are the same eyes that used to comfort him as a teenager, when he would rail against his father in her cramped bedroom in the apartment above the Wild Pony and she would simply put her arm around him and hold him until he tired himself out.

He smiles at her reassuringly. “No, it’s not Michael. It’s just, how long can I really expect the guy to wait around for me? I think maybe I put it all off too long. At first, I was still figuring out my feelings for Michael. Now I’m just-” He sighs again, his eyes downcast. He feels both Maria and Kyle’s eyes on him as he finishes, “I’m scared.”

He feels Kyle put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey man, everybody is scared of making the first move. But anyone with eyes can see he’s still hung up on you. He’s been trying to respect your space, is all.” 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He shakes his head, even as Maria tightens her hold on him. He perks up at his next thought. “But hey, at least I’m not the only sad, single one in the group. Max and Liz are the only happy couple now, which is good, cause they’re insufferable when they stare into each others’ eyes for too long. But all of us get to be lonely together, right?” Alex chuckles to himself as he takes a few more sips. There is a heavy silence between them before he catches the loaded way Maria and Kyle are looking at one another. He can feel his eyes widen as he cries out, “No! You two? _ Dating__?_ What about solidarity in our misery?”

They both laugh in response and Maria jumps in quickly, pointing in Kyle’s direction, “I’m definitely _ not _ dating this loser. I’m not dating anyone, yet. But, uh- I did kiss someone recently. And have a date planned for this weekend.” She averts her eyes as she blushes.

“Who? Come on, you have to tell me! I can’t be the only one forced to talk about their love life tonight.”

Maria’s eyes wander past his face and settle on someone across the bar. Curious, he glances back, following her gaze, and finds his eyes settle on Jenna, who is still back at their table shooting tequila and laughing with Liz and Max. He jerks his head back to face her, shock plastered across his face. “Jenna? I’m supposed to be the token queer friend here, Maria! Explain yourself.”

Maria and Kyle bark out laughs at Alex’s aghast response.

Maria shrugs in an attempt to appear casual. “Liz told me about Jenna teaching her how to shoot a gun, so I asked if she’d do the same for me. And uh, well.. that was kind of it. Turns out, hot blondes firing guns is enough to make me realize I’m not as straight as I thought I was.”

For a moment, Alex just stares, studying Maria’s flushed face and her attempt to keep from smiling too wide. Then, he pushes himself to his feet and launches himself across the bar to give her a hug. Though it’s an awkward position, they cling tightly to one another for a long stretch before he whispers, “I’m so happy for you,” and pulls back.

“Thanks.” Maria is biting her lip, relief spreading across her face at Alex’s positive reaction. She leans her elbows on the bar and throws a conspiratorial look towards Kyle. “I’m not the only one kissing someone new lately, though.” 

Alex gives Kyle a delighted look. Kyle turns away, blushing just as Maria was a few minutes before, and a lightbulb goes off in his head. “Isobel?” The smile that lights up his friend’s face confirms the hunch he’s had from observing the way Isobel and Kyle have been orbiting one another recently, constantly whispering to one another and giggling and finding excuses to lean in closer than friends generally would. During their weekly movie nights, Kyle’s arm always finds itself curled around Isobel’s shoulders by the movie's end. 

Alex feels a tightness in his chest seeing his two friends so happy. He’s truly happy for them, but it also reminds him that he’s been unable to move forward with his life the way they have. And now he’s being left behind.

After a few more minutes of chatting, Alex feigns a yawn and announces he should head out. Though Kyle and Maria see through him easily, they don’t fight him on it and wave goodbye before returning to their table.

He’s walking to his SUV while fiddling with his keys when the noise of the bar carries from the opening of the doors behind him. He ignores the sound of jogging feet before Omar is calling out his name.

He’s reached his vehicle and turned around by the time his friend reaches him. 

“Sorry I didn’t say goodbye, I’m just really tired-”

“Man, why didn’t you tell me about Forest?”

“What do you mean?”

“The fact that you’re crazy about each other! Manes, you let me try to flirt with him for like, half an hour without doing anything about it! I only figured it out when he launched into the third story in a row gushing about how brave and badass you are. And anytime I got too close, he always found an excuse to back off and automatically started talking about you, usually finding an excuse to call you hot or gorgeous or brilliant.” Omar is shaking his head, laughing at Alex who has his arms crossed, unsure how to react. “Still having trouble accepting that you’re a hot piece of ass everyone wants to bang, huh?” 

“Oh my god, shut up!” Alex shoves his friend, only half-joking as he blushes crimson. Omar bursts out laughing. There’s no better way to break Alex Manes out of his thoughts than by reminding him how attractive he is. It’s become clear in the few days he’s been in Roswell no one has reminded him of that fact recently. 

“Hey, that Dutch guy at that rave in Estonia was right! You ARE a hot piece of ass that everyone-”

“That guy was too high to even see straight! I swear to God, Omar, I will break your nose-”

“Hey.”

Alex and Omar’s laughter dies away as they both turn to see Forest making his way towards them with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, looking uncharacteristically shy.

Alex purses his lips as Omar slaps him on the back and pulls him into a brief hug, taking the opportunity to speak low enough that only Alex can hear: “Tell him, my dude. It’s time.” He gives a subtle nod in his friend’s direction as he begins to walk away.

Omar turns to Forest and chuckles. “Take care of him. He’s softer than he looks.” 

Forest blushes in return as he walks past him, brusquely nudging his shoulder on his way back into the bar. Then he looks Alex straight in the eye and says, “Oh, I’m aware of just how soft Alex Manes is.”

Alex was already leaning back against his SUV for support, but he swears his knees buckle at that line. His heart is in his throat when he croaks out, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to say to you for awhile now.”

“Yeah?” Forest takes a step closer. He’s only a few feet away from him, and he slowly pulls his hands out of his pockets, curling them into loose fists at his sides instead.

Alex uses his hands to shove off from the vehicle, pushing his shoulders back and moving close enough to reach out and take Forest’s hand if he could work up the courage. 

“I’m ready.”

The words hang between them. A storm has been on the way for days, and tonight there’s electricity in the air. Alex’s words only add to the tense atmosphere of anticipation. 

“Ready for what exactly?” 

There’s a teasing lilt to Forest’s voice that Alex doesn’t catch due to the tense white noise filling his eardrums. All he hears is Forest’s confusion at his confession, and he fumbles to provide the context, certain he’s too late, contrary to his friends’ claims. “Um, I mean- uh, the time you came over and made me, um, soup? Do you remember? We talked about- well, you said that maybe-”

Alex is so busy stumbling through his message and looking down at his twitchy hands that he doesn’t notice Forest moving in close before his warm hands settle over his, taking them in a tight grip and pulling them to hover above his heart. As Alex lifts his head to look into his soft eyes, Forest nudges him back a few steps so they’re pressed up against his car. “Alex. I remember. I told you I wanted all of you and I would wait until you were ready to give me that. Are you saying you’re ready?”

Alex can feel his eyes watering as he nods, and Forest looks at him with a hunger he rarely allows Alex to see. His eyes roam Alex’s face, though he doesn’t move any closer. He has gone out of his way to avoid pressuring Alex into anything romantic since that night at cabin months before, ensuring he doesn’t touch him unexpectedly and breaking eye contact before it becomes too loaded with feeling. Initially Alex appreciated his efforts, needing the space to work out his own feelings and process the end of a decade-long love affair. But lately it has only been frustrating. 

Knowing he’s waiting for Alex’s word, he takes a deep breath and says what he’s been waiting to say: “I’m ready. I’m all in.”

With those words, Alex moves in close, clutching Forest’s hand tighter than ever between their chests, and kisses him.

They cling to one another, sharing breath, hands and lips now free to roam wherever they please. When they finally part, breathing heavily and leaning against one another for support, they lock eyes and find themselves laughing, giddy after the long months of waiting.

Forest takes Alex’s hand, kisses his palm and with an overwhelming fondness, he says, “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr at [acomebackstory](https://acomebackstory.tumblr.com).


End file.
